


Sunrise/Sunset

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	Sunrise/Sunset

“英国小说”的书架。  
乔·邓索恩的《潜水艇》。  
The xx的《Sunset》。  
抖动的睫毛和变了频率的呼吸。  
第一次相遇。  
——应该拼成独立文艺电影的开头。  
  
然而却是喜剧片。  
黑色。  
金属。  
“叮叮当当”——和其它挂件撞击后发出的声音。  
是达斯·维达的金属挂件。  
侧面还刻了三个字母——“NTH”。  
  
“喂，那是我的爵爷！”  
我用力一扯你的背包。  
你后仰，摔倒。  
我也摔倒。  
  
★  
妈妈总说我像高中生，嫌工作不够累，每天还要早起、驱车半小时去郊区看日出——“像个高中生一样追求浪漫”。  
没办法，我最喜欢美丽的风景与帅气的人。  
“看日落不行吗？早起很累的，孩子。”  
“看日出比较有'开启新一天'的感觉。”  
“……高中生。”  
  
妈妈说，我像高中生一样，喜欢在物品上标记自己的名字。  
“连个挂件都不放过，还要在上面刻上自己的名字，唉，这孩子。”  
“因为它很重要嘛，绝版了都。”  
“……高中生。”  
  
妈妈还说，我像高中生一样丢三落四。好吧，这个我绝对不否认。  
“不就是一个挂件嘛，再买一个。”  
“我都说了，绝版了。”  
“那就买别的吧。”  
“我只喜欢它。”  
  
周六清晨，我背着包去看日出；周日清晨，我仍旧背着包去看日出。  
但是不对劲儿，背包怎么这么轻？  
伸手向后摸了摸。  
噢，天，我的达斯·维达——我最亲爱的西斯尊主，我最珍贵的挂件，从高中起就陪伴着我的它——不见了。  
昨天爬上小丘时还听到它“叮叮当当”的声音呀。  
一定是丢在这儿了。  
我在小丘上寻找，却怎么也找不到。草丛中没有，树根旁没有，小石块后也没有。  
沮丧。  
六天后在你的背包上发现了它。  
  
★  
“扑通——”  
你往后一倒，整个人砸在我身上，然后如多米诺骨牌一样，我也往后一倒。  
“哎哟……你没事吧？”  
你起身，摸了摸头，还没顾得上自己，便伸手欲将我拉起。  
然而我却不买账，死攥着此刻挂在你的背包上的我的挂件。  
“哎，你干嘛拽着我包……”你打了打我的手，想挣脱束缚，“喂喂喂，别蛮不讲理啊。”  
“那个达斯·维达的挂件是我的！上面还刻着我的名字！你个小偷，还说我不讲理？！”  
你停止挣扎，脱下背包，说：“你松手，松手，让我仔细看看……你名字是什么？让我核对一下。”  
“南太铉。”  
“'NTH'，南太铉……噢，南太铉你好呀，我叫宋闵浩。”  
“谁要管你个小偷叫什么？！把它还给我。”我再次拽了你的包。  
你一脸无辜地看着我说：“Hey，我都说我不是小偷了，不要搞错好不好……”  
我还没来得及顶嘴，就听到第三个声音。  
“你们情侣吵架出去吵，不要在图书馆里。”  
……好像动静太大把管理员招来了。  
你扭头看了看我，我扭头瞪了瞪你。  
“我们不是情侣。”异口同声。  
  
“那也给我出去，出去！”管理员说。  
  
★  
好吧，你的确不是小偷。  
“那天我去看日落，踩到了它。本来想把它留在那里让它自生自灭，可是想想嘛，也不太好。虽然只是个挂件，但也是绝版了的嘛，而且主人还刻了字在上面，看来挺重要的吧？”  
我点点头。你将挂件从背包上取下，递给我。  
“所以我就把它带回家，还很用心地清理了。你看，没有什么损坏吧？”  
在灯光下端详着，没有新的划痕，我点点头。  
“我去看日落时都把它带身上，说不定会遇到失主。却一直没遇见你。”  
“因为我都是看日出。”我说。  
你点头，继续说：“所以我就把它挂在背包上，周末出门时说不定会被失主看到。你看，真的有效，我多聪明。”  
你还真是自恋啊，我白了一眼。  
我将挂件挂回自己的背包上，说没有事我就先走了。  
你点点头，挥手再见。  
  
转身，走了没几步听到你呼唤我的名字。  
“南……南太铉。”  
我停下脚步，转头，问怎么了。  
“看日出……每天都看吗？”你问。  
“对，每天都看。”  
“好巧，我每天都去看日落。”  
巧个鬼，差了这么多个小时。  
“我叫宋闵浩，怎么说也是你的西斯尊主的救命恩人，把我名字记好了啊。”你补充了一句。  
  
记好个鬼。  
  
★  
周五，生病，没去上班，也没早起看日出。  
窝在被窝里，发呆。正巧，目光落在椅子上的背包上。  
凝视着达斯·维达的挂件，它总让我想起你。  
突然想再见到你了。  
我拿出手机查日落时间，“19:09”。  
  
骗子。  
宋闵浩你个大骗子。  
看着最后一缕光消逝，天空从蓝，变为紫红，再到蓝紫，最后如被泼墨般漆黑，挂上星星作为点缀。  
这么长的一段时间，我都没有看到你。  
我生气地捡起一颗小石子，乱扔。  
骗子。  
讨厌你。  
  
第二天下午，我在图书馆看书。  
"I feel I am in love with you, and it should be spring. I want the sun throbbing on my head like chords of music. I think of a sun like Beethoven, a wind like..."  
然后眼睛一黑，头靠在桌上，我睡着了。  
  
醒来时，噢，你在我旁边。  
我的头靠在桌上，无声地看着你。  
你的头也靠在桌上，无声地看着我。  
  
“你昨天干嘛不去看日出？”你问。  
“那你昨天干嘛不去看日落？”我问。  
“你怎么知道我没去看日落？”  
“你又怎么知道我没去看日出？”  
  
你不回答。  
我也不回答。  
  
——因为想见你，所以昨天早起去看日出。结果没看到你，以为你在骗我，好失望的。  
——因为想见你，所以昨天带病去看日落。结果没看到你，以为你是个大骗子，好难过的。  
  
★  
我真是个笨蛋。  
昨夜下了雨， 土地变得又湿又软。我却毫无顾忌地平躺在草地上，等着日出，心想四个小时后就可以登上飞往赫尔辛基的飞机，真是开心呀开心。  
下一秒才意识到，噢不，白色的衬衫上全沾上了泥。  
“你是笨蛋吗，坐在雨后的草地上不说，还要躺下。”是你的声音。  
——你不是不看日出的吗？  
然后你也躺了下来。  
“你是笨蛋吗，还要学我这个笨蛋？”我嘲笑。  
  
我们看着太阳一点点升起，然后日光洒在两个人的身上。  
我坐起，抬起手臂看看表，要打电话给东铉让他来接我了。  
“噢不，衬衫……我的行李都放我弟车上了。”  
“行李？你要出差？”  
“不是，休假，和我弟去芬兰旅行，待会要赶去机场。”我起身，理了理头发，看着袖子上的泥，“算了，待会去机场再换吧。”  
你也起身，指着我的屁股说：“可是这里也脏了，好糗，你最好换衣服。”  
“我都说我没带衣服来了…你这个笨蛋，你衣服也脏了啊，没事学我躺草地干嘛？笨。”  
“我家离这里就五分钟路程，随便走回家换个衣服就行。倒是你，这样挺不好看的……要不要去我家换个衣服？”  
好吧。于是我跟在你身后。  
  
你丢过来一件白衬衫，说：“这件应该可以，赶紧换上，你还要去机场。”  
我犹豫。  
“都是男的你害羞什么……”你走过来，拍了拍我的脑袋，把裤子放我肩上，“还有……这条裤子，尺码应该可以。”  
“喔。”开始解脏衬衫的扣子，感觉到你的热量从身后传来，我说，“宋闵浩，那个，你能不能出去……”  
“我等着拿你的衣服去洗，又不是为了看你的身体。你那么瘦，有什么好看的？”  
“那你能不能转头……”  
“噢好。”  
然后我继续解扣子。  
“咳咳。”当衬衫从肩膀上滑落时，听到你在清嗓。  
喂，不是说好转头不看了么？  
大骗子。  
可是又不能转身训你一顿——不能让你看完了背面还能看到正面。  
穿上你的衬衫，然后我开始解裤子上的腰带。  
拜托，你转头过去行不行啦？  
  
★  
那天临走前，你要了我的iMessage账号——“既然你看不到熟悉的日出，我就拍下来发给你嘛。”“你以前不是不看日出的么，因为不喜欢早起。”“为了你嘛，就忍一忍睡意啦。”  
于是，在芬兰的那十天，临睡前都能看到你发来的日出。  
我说，你不必这样的，每天要早起，多累啊。然后还要去上班。  
你说，不累不累，我CEO嘛，给自己开个后门，看完日出再回家补觉，再去上班。  
你就是如此执拗，好吧，拿你没办法。  
  
在芬兰的最后一夜，你仍旧传来日出的照片。  
“谢谢，这几天一直麻烦你。”点击“发送”。  
几秒后，你的简讯传来：“那是不是应该给我点回报？”  
“……要什么？”  
“给我一张你的自拍？就现在？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
喂，多大了还要玩高中生那一套。  
而且东铉还在旁边，25岁的男人在酒店里自拍被弟弟逮到很尴尬的好吗？  
“不要，我拒绝。”  
“不行，你说要给我点回报的。”  
“……除了自拍。”  
  
十秒，二十秒，三十秒，没有响起简讯提示音。  
数到第四十五秒时，屏幕显示——“宋闵浩请求FaceTime通话”。  
我抓起耳机，插上，赶快跑进浴室，锁好门，接通。  
几日未见的你的面孔突然显现在屏幕上，意识到千里之外的你此刻也能将我的面部表情清晰捕捉，不由得紧张起来。  
“呃，干嘛要FaceTime？……”我问。  
“你不是说除了自拍其它要求都可以么？”屏幕上的你笑了笑，低头走上台阶，指纹认证，开门，进入你的别墅，“所以我就选择FaceTime啦。”  
“……所以接下来要干嘛？”  
“聊天啊，你不想聊也可以，别挂掉就行。”你走向厨房，打开冰箱，倒了杯冰水，仰头饮下。  
“不知道要聊什么……”  
“你明天的飞机么？”你将水杯放下，走向我去过的那间衣帽间。  
“嗯，早上九点的。”  
“啊，那要早睡啊，我这样打扰你岂不是很不好？”你放下手机，拿什么东西遮住镜头，“等等，我换个衣服。”  
明明你已经把镜头遮住，我的屏幕上一片漆黑，可是我还是觉得很害羞。  
毕竟话筒捕捉到了——  
你的呼吸声  
脱衣服时布料摩擦过皮肤的声音  
解开腰带的金属声  
拉下裤链的声音  
……  
它们在耳机里都无比清晰。  
噢，天，我都在想些什么。  
  
画面一抖，你回来，换了件白色T恤，朝着卧室走去，然后爬上床，钻进被窝。  
“你早点睡吧，我也要补觉了。”你把头埋进枕头里，揉了揉头发。  
“噢……”  
“那……挂了喔？”  
我没回话。  
十秒之后，隔着屏幕，我盯着你，说：“宋闵浩啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是……喜欢我啊？”  
  
天，我怎么会问这种问题。  
在得到你的答案前，看着你惊讶的表情，我匆忙结束FaceTime通话。  
  
我怎么会问出这种问题呢？……  
低头走出浴室，发现东铉还没睡。  
“唷，打电话还要躲进浴室，哥是不是谈恋爱了？”  
“……不知道。”  
  
其实，我和你之间的情愫，你我都知道的呀。  
  
★  
我想见你。  
调完时差后，这是蹦进我脑内的第一个想法。  
闹钟显示现在是六点四十五分，要是马上动身，还赶得上日落。  
——还赶得上遇见你。  
  
爬上小丘，你果然在那里。呼，还好。  
你听到我的脚步声，回头。  
“嗨。”  
“嗨。”  
谁都没提前几天FaceTime通话里的那个提问。  
我走到你身旁，坐下，听到你说：“昨晚刚下雨，土很湿的……”  
我不理会，抬头仰视你，再扯了扯你的裤脚，示意你坐下。你搞不清我的意图，却也没有反抗地坐下。  
我脱下背包，打开，翻找相机。  
看到我没说话，你尴尬地先开口：“啊，太铉，那天你问的那个问题……”  
啊，找到了。  
“我想了很久……”  
相纸应该还够的。  
“然后我的答案就是……”  
开机，手指摸到快门键。  
“我也……”  
闪光灯无礼地打断了你的讲话。  
还有我突然给予你的吻。  
  
我和你无声地等了一会儿（不对，你应该是不知所措），看着相纸上的最终成像。  
你喜欢的落日。  
我喜欢的接吻。  
我喜欢的你。  
你喜欢的我。  
  
我和你的脸一下子就红了起来。  
  
★  
阳光透过落地窗洒入整个屋子，和你在一起后的日子，我有多久没能早起看日出了呀？  
你个蠢蛋，还没睡醒。  
阳光给你的轮廓镀上金边。  
真好看。  
特别是脖颈。  
喉结，喉结特别好看。  
我调皮地靠到你身旁，吻你的喉结，然后整个人迅速躲进被窝。  
“流氓。”我听到你说。  
真不好意思，弄醒你了。  
我在被子下踢了你一脚，表示抗议。  
你将我从被窝里拉出，不怀好意地咬我的耳垂，手指开始在我的皮肤上游走。  
“流氓。”我说。  
你轻笑，说：“这个我同意。”  
  
“和你在一起后就没法早起看日出了。”  
“朝阳和我，你要哪一个？”  
“朝阳。”  
“南太铉你找打啊。”  
“好吧，要你，你就是我的太阳。”  
  
★  
“咔嚓——”，拍摄完成，附文“这是今天的朝阳”，传送。  
“叮咚——”，简讯到达，配文“这是今天的落日”，一张落日的配图，多伦多的落日。  
  
我终于可以看日出啦，因为你要去多伦多出差，这样，晚上就不用和你忙到很晚，然后第二天就可以早起了。  
时差是13个小时，你那儿日落的时间和我这儿日出的时间接近。  
所以我们约定，每一天你要给我发一张落日的照片，我则要给你一张朝阳的。  
当然每天晚上都要FaceTime啦。  
  
第七天。  
明天就是9月14日，“音乐与相片情人节”。  
虽然不是特别重要的节日，但仍好想和你一起度过，可是你似乎后天才回来。  
而且，宋闵浩你这个混蛋，怎么今天这么安静。  
FaceTime呢？  
“晚安”呢？  
这个混蛋，绝对是睡着了。  
好吧，看在你工作太累的份上，就原谅你一次。  
  
★  
闹钟声响起时我立刻抓起手机，还是没有你的讯息。  
算了，睡死了吧，混蛋。  
洗漱，换衣服，去看日出。  
  
“咔嚓——”，拍摄完成，附文“这是今日的朝阳。喂，宋闵浩，睡死啦？！是不是太累了……”，传送。  
“叮咚——”，简讯到达，配文“这是今日的朝阳。我没睡死啦。”  
咦？  
为什么你拍的照片和我拍的如此相像？  
而且我为什么会在画面中？  
  
还没来得及转回头，你就从身后环住了我。  
“因为太想你，所以一结束工作就搭最早的航班回来了。  
“没有回复你的讯息是因为在飞机上。  
“下飞机时正好能赶上日出，就赶紧跑来这里了。  
“笨蛋，那么喜欢你，还骂我混蛋。”  
  
然后你松开我，递上一张黑胶唱片，Alex Turner的<Submarine>。  
你说：“在多伦多看到它，想到我们初遇时你手里拿着《潜水艇》原著，觉得电影的原声你也会喜欢的吧。  
“我知道今天是'音乐与相片情人节'，那就把唱片作为礼物好了。所以，你有没有什么礼物给我？”  
  
  
  
喂，宋闵浩，这样意外的惊喜可不管用。  
“跪下。”我说。  
“啊？……”你茫然，可爱极了。  
“跪下，快点。”  
你老实地跪下，一脸委屈，还以为要给我磕头道歉——因为十几个小时没联系我。  
“太铉啊，我错了……”  
我没理会你，打开背包，寻找相机。  
“你别不说话好不好……”  
找到了，相纸应该够的。  
“别这样呀……”  
开机，手指摸到快门键。  
“太铉，我真的错了啦，你就原……”

我也跪下，在你面前。

闪光灯无礼地打断你的讲话。

还有我突然给予你的吻。  
  
  
“不行，这张你一脸呆，不好看。”我将相片放进口袋，再次拿起相机。  
“这都是今天的第几张了？你相纸那么多吗？！”  
“……我背包里还有四盒相纸。”  
“你家墙上都挂满我们的接吻照了好吗……”  
“那就挂你家墙上啊。”多容易解决的问题。  
“好好好，挂我家的……”  
真对不起呀，我的吻总喜欢调皮地打断你的讲话。  
  
给你的几十张接吻照，就是给你的“音乐与相片情人节”礼物啦。  
值得一提的是，“跪下、接吻、拍照”这一招，是从《潜水艇》里学来的。  
  
  
★  
  
宋闵浩呀。  
我喜欢日出。  
也喜欢你。  
喜欢从日出到日落，从日落到日出，都有我在你身边，你也在我身边。


End file.
